


Ocean Eyes

by Drapetomania



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depressed Derek, Fluff, M/M, Sad Derek, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is Derek's savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: Derek hasn't left the bed for a while but Stiles comes to save him





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for this last night and found the perfect song today through which to express it; aka Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish, who is pretty damn badass

“I’m not scared of you.” Stiles said, trying to keep his shoulders straight as he stared back into Derek’s hard and angry, swirling blue-grey eyes behind the grated partition that separated him from the supposed criminal werewolf in the back of the police car. But his heart hammered away in his chest, skipping beats left and right, to the point of pain, punching the breath out of him.

 

“Okay, maybe I am,” he then threw out to cover the tracks of his renewed bleeding heart, a gaping wound in its center where he’d pulled the cupid’s arrow out. This feeling couldn’t be love- no. He knew what love felt like. This… this was something else entirely.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here, Stiles?”

 

How many months had passed, how many times had he been up close enough to read through every single wave in those tired eyes of molten ice? Too many and yet never enough, so many that that he’d watched the weight in them grow and grow and grow and never enough to lift enough of it off.

 

And so here he was, striding forward with the same determination in his steps he’d learned from the very man who was lying on the bed in the giant open room with his back turned. He let the questions brush past him without effect, for once just a single thought in his mind, a single goal.

 

As he invaded the wolf’s bed, who hadn’t left it for days, Derek’s body, hidden in a sweater and blankets, dipped with the mattress like lead, like he was but a lifeless sculpture woven into the stiff threads. Not even his eyelids opened to Stiles when the male brought them face to face, and once again fear spiked through Stiles like the prick of a thousands needles.

 

But what was fear when his heart sent out the antidote with every beat?

 

Stiles lifted a hand, ever so slowly, swaying it close, hovering over the scruffy chin and descending with caution, hoping to glide in seamlessly without causing ripples to the energy, lest he ended up throwing more rocky weight onto those broad shoulders that alone held his whole own world.

 

To no surprise, the cheek beneath his palm pulsed with warmth, a lightness that filtered through even the darkest clouds.

 

“Show me those ocean eyes,” He whispered, breathing as precariously as Derek. He could feel the vibrations of every slow intake through his cheek beneath Stiles’ palm as he moved it ever so slightly higher, just high enough for the gentlest brush of his thumb over one of the eyelids that held the universe Stiles wanted to live in.

 

And as those eyes opened with crashing waves of weariness and fatigue, Stiles let himself fall into those depths, getting swept in over his head and consumed. For he had a whole, ever replenishing heart to share, a fire to heat and sway with the stormy currents that never dried.

 

“Did you know that pressure from the weight of the earth is what creates diamonds?” He said softly, losing breath the longer he was under water. 

 

Derek blinked at him, a slow drag, like every eyelash held his body weight, only prompting Stiles to dive further to free him from whatever was dragging him down.

 

“And you have a diamond mind,” He concludes, shifting forward just enough for the softest touch of his lips against Derek’s forehead, and pulling back to hear the man inhale with audible relief, lips tilting into the slightest smile, Stiles’ light reflecting like the sparkling sunshine that danced in those ocean eyes.


End file.
